Mon ange
by Jeux Dangereux
Summary: Severus Rogue est élève de septième année à Poudlard. Cette histoire est celle de sa sœur jumelle, Eléa. Cette dernière va mourir, elle a ellemême décidé de mettre fin à sa vie. Pourquoi ? L’un des présumés coupables se nomme Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Ange**

Le mois de février se termine à Poudlard. Il est tard, minuit n'est plus très loin. Malgré l'air glacial, on peut apercevoir deux silhouettes dans le parc, sur un banc en pierre sculptée. Un jeune homme tient une jeune fille dans ses bras, et son cœur est en train de se fissurer en mille morceaux. Il attend le moment fatal, la berce doucement en chantonnant tout bas :

_« Mon ange qu'est ce que tu attends pour partir_

_Il est encore temps_

_J'ai peur de ce que je peux dire et je ne sais pas comment te guérir_

_Je m'en veux tant__(1) »_

Ce jeune homme s'appelle Severus Rogue. C'est un Serpentard de septième année refermé sur lui même, attiré comme un aimant par la magie noire. Teint cireux et longs cheveux noirs et gras. Cynique et solitaire. La jeune fille qu'il tient si tendrement lui est à la fois semblable et très différente. Les mêmes cheveux noirs descendent en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Une chevelure brillante et soyeuse. En y regardant de plus près on peut y apercevoir des feuilles et des bouts de branches, comme après une course en forêt. Elle est belle. Pas d'une beauté prétentieuse ni superficielle mais une beauté froide et naturelle, non calculée. La beauté des oeuvres d'art et des natures mortes. Celle qui ne vous saute pas aux yeux mais qui peut vous prendre au cœur si vous vous donnez la peine de l'observer. Elle est de plus en plus pâle. Pourtant, elle prend sur elle et tente de sourire à son compagnon.

Cette jeune fille s'appelle Eléa Rogue et elle est la sœur jumelle de Severus. Elle va mourir et il ne peut rien y faire. La culpabilité l'étrangle. Il aurait du pouvoir la secourir. Il attend le moment où elle sera enfin délivrée, en essayant de faire taire cette immense tristesse qui menace de le paralyser à tout jamais. Il regarde sa sœur avec tendresse et douleur, plus attentivement que jamais. Les deux grands yeux noirs d'Eléa sont plongés dans les siens. Severus sent ses entrailles se désintégrer quand il voit des larmes en sortir et glisser sur les joues qu'il a tant embrassées et caressées.

_« Une larme coule de ce regard blessé_

_Je n'arrive pas à lire l'insinué__(1) »_

Qu'avait-il pu arriver à sa sœur pour qu'elle renonce à la vie ? Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être malheureuse à ce point. Elle est bien mieux intégrée que lui à Poudlard. Elle est la préfète de Serdaigle et une élève brillante. Elle a de bons rapports avec ses camarades et elle a même deux excellents amis, Xinitis Cole et Gary Lovegood. Severus les trouve plutôt bizarres tous les deux, elle avec ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et son pendentif en forme de poireau, lui avec ses yeux protubérants et ses délires sur des créatures inexistantes. Mais sa sœur s'épanouissait auprès d'eux et c'était le principal. La vie d'Eléa lui semblait bien plus belle que la sienne. Alors POURQUOI ?

Cela le déstabilise d'autant plus qu'Eléa et lui ont toujours tout partagé. Leur relation est quasi fusionnelle depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. La brutalité de leur père et l'apathie de leur mère les ont soudés. Ils ont passé de nombreuses heures assis dans la salle de bains, à soigner mutuellement leurs blessures. Durant toute leur enfance, il a été son protecteur, il se montrait fort pour eux deux. Quand son père entrait dans une de ses fréquentes colères et qu'il commençait à les frapper, Severus s'arrangeait toujours pour épargner sa sœur au maximum. Il prenait les coups à sa place. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, car il savait que quand l'orage serait passé, Eléa le prendrait dans ses bras et le couvrirait de baisers. Il se raccrochait à ça. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à temps pour l'aider, mais il parvenait toujours à la réconforter en la cajolant, en lui racontant une histoire ou en volant des bonbons pour elle. Une fois elle s'était montrée inconsolable, alors calmement, il était allé chercher un couteau dans la cuisine et s'était entaillé le bras pour avoir plus mal qu'elle. Il avait sept ans. Il voulait qu'elle oublie sa propre douleur. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. D'ailleurs il ne le supporte toujours pas.

Elle venait dormir dans son lit quand elle faisait trop de cauchemars, et il passait parfois la nuit entière à la regarder, à veiller sur son sommeil. A ce moment même, Severus se souvient très clairement de la toute première fois où elle est venue se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ils avaient six ans. Il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et il avait vu sa sœur assise par terre, qui le regardait.

-Que fais-tu là Elie chérie? avait-il demandé doucement en lui caressant la joue tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-J'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur de m'endormir et que Papa se mette en colère. J'ai… peur… qu'il… nous… tue, articula-t-elle péniblement en se mettant à pleurer.

-Dors avec moi, lui avait-il murmuré. Tant que je suis près de toi il ne pourra rien t'arriver. Jamais. Je te protégerai toujours petite sœur, avait-il promis en embrassant ses joues humides.

Assis avec elle sur ce banc, Severus réalise qu'il a failli à sa promesse. Il n'a pas su protéger Eléa. Pire, il s'est éloigné d'elle.

_« Tes efforts pour me réveiller_

_Et tes sourires j'ai négligé__(1) »_

Ces derniers temps, Severus et Eléa s'étaient beaucoup disputés. Elle lui reprochait son attirance de moins en moins dissimulée pour la magie noire. Bien sûr, ils finissaient toujours par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais le matin même, ils avaient encore eu une terrible altercation à ce sujet.

-Pardonne-moi ma princesse, chuchote-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de sa sœur.

-Que veux-tu que je te pardonnes Sev ?

-De ne pas t'avoir écoutée ce matin, d'avoir été indifférent.

-Ce n'est rien, ça n'a plus d'importance…

Eléa est sincère quand elle dit cela. Elle sait que son frère l'aime, plus que personne ne l'a jamais aimée. Mais leurs relations étaient devenues plus difficiles depuis quelques temps. La passion de Severus les séparait de plus en plus. Bien sûr elle sait que son frère n'a pas un mauvais fond. Mais il manque cruellement de confiance en lui et il est très influençable. En effet, lorsqu'ils ont grandi, les rôles se sont inversés, Eléa est devenue la plus forte. Leur mère ne semblant pas pouvoir sortir de la dépression dans laquelle elle était emmurée depuis leurs quatre ans, elle avait commencé à prendre sa place à la maison. Puis leur père est mort lorsqu'ils avaient 10 ans. La peur que lui inspirait son père avait disparue, elle avait pu commencer à s'épanouir. Elle s'était fait des amis, s'était ouverte sur le monde, avait commencé à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Severus voyait sa sœur changer. Il la voyait survivre sans lui, prendre son indépendance et il se sentait inutile. Pourtant ils avaient continué à s'adorer et à tout se confier. Elle avait toujours besoin de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, plus sa confiance en elle grandissait, plus celle de son frère s'évaporait. Le comportement de cet abruti de Potter et de sa bande envers son frère n'arrangeait rien.

Mais à Poudlard, Severus avait découvert la magie noire et ses pouvoirs. Il y trouvait l'espoir de réaliser de grandes choses et cela le réconfortait. Il s'était lié avec Lucius Malefoy qui le confortait dans cette voie et le poussait même à aller plus loin. Eléa déteste ce sale serpent qui profite de la faiblesse de son frère. Elle sait que ce sorcier terrifiant et cruel qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort a commencé à recruter une armée. Malefoy n'a jamais caché qu'il était l'un de ses partisans et cherchait à convaincre un maximum de monde de les suivre. Aussi, ce matin, elle était sortie de ses gonds en apprenant que Malefoy avait entraîné Severus dans une réunion de partisans de l'autre monstre. Elle qui se mettait très rarement en colère, encore moins à hurler, avait débarqué dans son dortoir comme une furie. Il y était seul.

-SEVERUS ACRONIS ROGUE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRANE ?

-Tu as un problème soeurette ? avait-il répondu d'un air de défi.

-OUI J'AI UN PROBLEME ! J'ai appris que ce sale serpent de Malefoy avait réussi à te faire assister à une de ces conneries de réunions !

-Et alors je fais ce que je veux non ? Est-ce que je viens surveiller ce que tu fais avec tes amis ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que Malefoy se sert de toi, de ton manque de confiance et de ton envie de faire tes preuves pour t'embrigader dans l'armée de ce Voldetruc !

-Ne parles pas comme ça de **lui,** avait-il répliqué d'un air sombre.

-Je dis ce que je veux ! Ce type est un dégénéré de la sorcellerie qui cherche à embobiner des adeptes pour qu'ils se fassent tuer à sa place pendant qu'il prendra tranquillement le pouvoir !

-Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas…

-Il n'y a pas de besoin de s'appeler Merlin pour savoir que la magie noire c'est mal et dangereux. Tu n'es pas mauvais Severus, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-JE TE DIS QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! cria-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Eléa avait eu soudain l'impression de revoir leur père et elle avait eu peur. Son frère l'avait vue se mettre à trembler et son ton s'était radouci.

-Le bien et le mal n'existent pas Elie chérie… Il n'y a que le pouvoir. J'ai besoin de pouvoir, j'ai besoin d'EXISTER.

-Mais tu existes déjà Sev

-Ah oui ? Et pour qui ?

-Pour moi.

-Je suis désolé mais ça ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin d'être reconnu, de prouver ce que je vaux à d'autres que toi.

-Je comprends cette envie. Mais il y a d'autres moyens. Ton don pour les potions par exemple. Je ne peux pas être la sœur d'un mage noir. Il faudra que tu choisisses entre moi et ton fou furieux. N'oublies pas à quel point je t'aime…, avait-elle ajouté en posant la main sur la joue de son frère.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter de parler de **lui** comme ça !

Eléa avait retiré immédiatement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée et elle avait commencé à faire demi-tour. En arrivant à la porte elle avait tourné la tête vers son frère. Elle retenait ses larmes.

-Avant de connaître la magie noire, quand je te disais que je t'aimais tu me prenais dans tes bras. Aujourd'hui ça ne t'intéresse même plus.

Puis elle était partie sans rien ajouter. Rien qu'au souvenir de cette scène, son cœur se serre encore. Severus le remarque immédiatement, il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

_« Mes paroles et ces gestes ratés_

_Ont du ouvrir en toi une plaie__(1) »_

-Si, c'est important Elie chérie. J'ai été insensible, j'ai été sourd à ton amour. Je t'ai blessée alors que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Bien plus que cette foutue magie. Je m'en veux tellement…

-Je sais tout ça, affirme-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en la serrant de toute la force qui lui restait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai voulu me donner la mort.

-Mais si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, pourquoi ? Quelle est cette chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

Eléa peut lire l'incompréhension dans le regard de son frère tandis qu'il lui essuie lentement les larmes qu'elle sent glisser le long de ses joues. Si seulement il savait… Si il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle lui cache depuis des mois. Il ne doit pas savoir, cela le rendrait fou.

En ce début de septième année, il arriva à Eléa une chose impensable : elle tomba amoureuse. Jusque là elle s'était toujours méfiée, elle n'avait laissé aucun garçon s'approcher d'elle de trop près. Elle ne faisait confiance qu'à Severus. Son père la hantait. Pourtant, elle succomba au charme de deux yeux argentés et d'un sourire ravageur.

_« L'amour c'est une poudrière_

_Qui vous foudroie sans dire un mot__(2) »_

Tout cela avait commencé à la fin du mois de septembre, alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de runes anciennes. Elle devait retrouver Severus dans le parc pour pique-niquer. Mais quand elle était arrivée, il n'était pas seul. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow faisaient cercle autour du lui. Remus Lupin lisait, appuyé contre un arbre non loin de là. Potter tenait à la main un joli bouquet de coquelicots, les fleurs préférées d'Eléa.

-Ben alors Servilus, on devient romantique, on cueille des fleurs ? ricana Potter

-Rends-moi ça Potter.

-On a une amoureuse Servilo ? poursuivit le brun en lançant le bouquet à Sirius alors que Severus tentait de l'attraper.

-Mais non, l'interrompit Black, plus hautain que jamais. Il n'y a que sa sœur qui aime le pauvre Servilo, tu le sais bien.

Eléa sentit immédiatement la fureur monter en elle. Comme si Severus avait besoin d'être rabaissé ! Il manquait déjà suffisamment de confiance en lui pour que cette bande de crétins en rajoute. Il fallait reconnaître que cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Potter était sur le point d'atteindre l'objectif qu'il visait depuis plus de trois ans, à savoir sortir avec Lily Evans. Alors il laissait Severus tranquille quand elle était dans les parages. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à ce moment précis.

-Tu fais moins le malin quand ta petite sang-de-bourbe est dans les parages, Potter, attaqua Severus.

James leva sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler le moindre son. Eléa venait d'apparaître devant lui et lui lança un regard dur. Mais ce fut contre son frère qu'elle cria :

-Non mais ça ne va pas de parler comme ça ! Ce décérébré de Malefoy commence à te déteindre sérieusement dessus ! Permets-moi de te rappeler un truc : toi et moi on est des sang-mêlé espèce de crétin !

Elle savait que l'aversion de Severus pour les moldus lui venait de leur père, de la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour insulter les gens. Puis elle se tourna vers James et Sirius.

-Quand à vous les terreurs des bacs à sable si je vous reprends à persécuter mon frère je vous jure que je glisse de la potion d'acnéite dans votre petit déjeuner.

Connaissant le niveau d'Eléa en potions, la menace était à prendre au sérieux. Les deux Gryffondors le savaient et aucun ne répliqua. Sirius qui tenait toujours le bouquet de coquelicot la fixa, ses yeux argentés grands ouverts. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, occupée à scruter le visage de son frère. Auparavant, elle n'était jamais intervenue dans ses confrontations avec Potter et Black (Pettigrow ne faisait qu'applaudir), elle craignait de miner encore un peu plus sa confiance. A voir sa tête, il était en train de méditer sur le fait qu'il était sang-mêlé, ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier depuis quelques temps.

-Merci pour les fleurs, lança Eléa à son frère tout en arrachant le bouquet des mains de Black, mais je n'ai plus très faim. Je rentre.

Elle s'était dirigée vers la porte du château, très digne. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient au rythme de ses pas. Sirius était sidéré et ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé. Elle le sentait. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et en vérité il ne l'avait jamais regardée attentivement auparavant, elle en était certaine. Une drôle de sensation l'avait saisie quand elle avait croisé son regard et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis. Pourtant, par Merlin, qu'elle méprisait ce garçon hautain et dédaigneux, à qui on pardonnait tout parce qu'il avait pour lui le charme et l'élégance. Le fait qu'il soit la coqueluche de toutes les filles de Poudlard était loin d'être une qualité aux yeux d'Eléa. Mais elle avait cru lire quelque chose de rare dans les yeux de Sirius Black : de l'intérêt. Plus étonnant encore, cet intérêt lui était destiné.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le soir même, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son dortoir, elle entendit une voix rauque et charmeuse lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Eléa… Ça te dit une petite promenade au clair de lune ?

C'était banal et grossier comme approche. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle accepta l'invitation.

_« Marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi_

_Regarder la vie tant qu'il y en a_

_Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux__(3) »_

Elle ne le regretta pas. Sirius eut la bonne idée de ne pas chercher à lui prendre la main. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable. Eléa était sereine, elle adorait les balades nocturnes. Finalement Sirius la guida jusqu'à un banc en pierre, sur lequel étaient sculptés des aigles royaux. Ce banc qui allait devenir l'endroit préféré d'Eléa à Poudlard.

La pluie avait cessé. Ils s'étaient assis et s'étaient mis à parler. Cela avait commencé de façon très banale, par quelques mots sur les cours, sur ce qu'ils envisageaient à la fin de l'école. Puis, de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient laissés emporter et avaient abordé à peu près tous les sujets possibles. Ils ne pouvaient, ni ne désiraient arrêter de parler. Eléa découvrit ainsi qu'ils avaient une passion commune pour les étoiles, la même opinion sur le ministère de la magie, la même couleur préférée (le noir), la même soif d'absolu. Elle admira ce sorcier au sang pur si tolérant. Parti de chez lui car il ne supportait plus l'aversion de ses proches pour ceux qui avaient une goutte de sang moldu dans les veines.

Elle devinait qu'elle était en présence du vrai Sirius Black. Elle sentait des fêlures en lui. Au cours de la conversation, il avait peu à peu cessé de jouer avec ses cheveux noirs. Il semblait avoir abandonné son air supérieur. Elle le vit sourire, non pas de son air narquois habituel mais d'un sourire craquant, qui lui creusait de petites fossettes.

Il la raccompagna peu avant le lever du jour. Elle l'arrêta froidement alors qu'il s'approchait de son visage :

-Que ce soit bien clair Black, je ne suis pas une bécasse qui rêve de figurer à ton tableau de chasse.

Sirius resta interloqué devant ce ton cassant. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux gris ne semblèrent pas savoir où se poser. Mais Eléa sourit et poursuivit.

-Je veux beaucoup plus que ça. A toi de voir si tu es prêt à donner.

Elle se plongea quelques secondes dans les yeux argentés qui semblèrent chavirer puis rejoignit son dortoir.

Sirius et elle renouvelèrent leur promenade chaque soir cette semaine là. Le troisième soir Sirius lui prit la main. Le cinquième jour il l'embrassa, sur ce qui était devenu LEUR banc. Il commença par prendre son petit visage dans ses mains et à lui murmurer quelques mots :

-Je m'engage Eléa, je veux donner.

_« Tout s'annonçait si différent_

_Tout nous semblait un peu plus grand__(4) »_

Puis il s'était approché, très lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de se dérober si elle le désirait. Mais Eléa avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans les siens et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle sentit le souffle de Sirius et son parfum enivrant. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor pour les presser un peu plus contre les siennes. N'écoutant que son instinct et son envie, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le passage à sa langue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eléa s'abandonnait. Sa langue et celle de Sirius jouaient l'une avec l'autre, sans répit. Elle était prête à ne plus respirer pour prolonger le baiser indéfiniment. Sirius avait pris l'une de ses petites mains sur son cou. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il avait entrepris de tracer des arabesques sur sa paume, du bout des doigts. Ce simple contact provoquait d'intenses frissons chez la Serdaigle. Au bout d'une éternité, Sirius se résolut à rompre le baiser. Il la regarda et elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Eléa pensa qu'elle avait enfin droit à sa petite parcelle de bonheur. Sirius Black venait de lui prendre son cœur.

Comment avouer à Severus qu'elle aime Sirius Black à en mourir ? Elle ne le peut tout simplement pas. Elle sait qu'une fois qu'elle sera morte, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Mais elle lit tellement de culpabilité sur le visage de son frère qu'elle veut le soulager.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse Severus. Je me suis donnée et j'ai trop peu reçu. Ça m'a consumée. Je n'ai plus rien à offrir maintenant.

-Mais… qui ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Quel est le monstre qui a osé…

-Je ne te dirai rien de plus. C'est mon fardeau, pas le tien.

Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle avait aimé Sirius, et que dès cet instant c'était devenu l'enfer.

_« Tu m'as fait vivre un enfer, tu m'as fait vivre à l'envers_

_Tu m'as fait vivre un jour sur deux et l'autre jour en terre__(5) »_

Eléa avait vite compris à ses dépens que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Elle n'était pas la seule dans le cœur de Sirius. Il lui avait avoué avec une sincérité désarmante qu'il avait cru pouvoir se passer de cette autre fille mais qu'il en était incapable. Elle s'appelait Girolla et elle était en cinquième année à Serpentard. C'était une grande blonde au corps parfait. Certains avaient même cru qu'elle avait du sang de Vélane. Mais l'envoûtement qu'elle créait n'avait en fait rien de magique. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'effet que chacun de ses gestes provoquait sur une hormone masculine et elle en usait. Elle en abusait. Girolla était passée maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Elle était arrivée l'année précédente à Poudlard et avait immédiatement jeté son dévolu sur Sirius. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister.

Eléa avait accusé le coup mais elle était restée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il lui avait demandé un peu de temps, en lui promettant que d'ici peu il serait assez fort pour se dégager de Girolla. Que leur relation à tous les deux allait se développer, grandir et leur faire oublier tout ce qu'il y avait alentour, y compris la Serpentard. Eléa avait voulu y croire. Mais la situation s'était éternisée.

_« Tu t'entêtes à me faire tantôt du mal tantôt du bien selon ton humeur_

_Tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon cœur__(5) »_

Mais en attendant que le miracle ait lieu, elle avait des bleus au cœur. Elle prenait un coup chaque fois que Sirius ne venait pas la rejoindre. Elle savait qu'il était avec ELLE et cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait envie de jeter des objets contre les murs, d'envoyer ses grimoires par la fenêtre, de hurler à la mort. Mais elle ne faisait rien de tout cela. Elle se taisait et elle attendait un jour meilleur. Elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à attendre. Elle restait parfois des nuits entières sur le banc de pierre à espérer le voir venir vers elle avec sa démarche élégamment désinvolte.

Pour tenir le coup, elle se raccrochait aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le fantôme de Girolla ne s'interposait pas entre eux. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils parvenaient à tout oublier. Sirius se montrait tendre et attentionné, Eléa était gaie et paisible. Ils étaient légers, rien ne les distinguait d'un couple parfaitement heureux. Elle le taquinait, s'amusant de ses regards outrés quand elle égratignait son égo surdimensionné. Il aimait la provoquer rien que pour voir son petit air fâché et les revolvers dans ses yeux noirs.

Quand venait le moment de se séparer, ils se serraient à s'étouffer, comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée. Ils respiraient le parfum de l'autre et s'embrassaient jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre. Puis l'étreinte se rompait. « Je suis avec toi », disait Sirius quand il partait. C'était faux. A peine avait-il tourné les talons qu'Eléa se retrouvait seule avec ses démons.

_« Je rumine mes idées noires_

_Quand tu pars tu me ranges dans le placard _

_Et je m'invente des histoires dans mon isoloir où tu viens jamais me voir__(5) »_

Eléa et Sirius ne vivaient pas leur histoire au grand jour. C'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. En effet, elle craignait plus que tout la réaction de son frère. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'elle aimait son pire ennemi. Elle le sentait déjà s'éloigner d'elle et elle craignait de le perdre à tout jamais.

Mais le prix à payer pour cela était élevé. Eléa se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle qui racontait tout à Severus, elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier. Elle aurait pu se tourner vers Xinitis et Gary. Ils auraient écouté, ils auraient dédramatisé la situation et ils auraient ri en préparant un plan pour enfermer Girolla dans la caverne d'un troll. Mais le lendemain de la rentée des classes, Xinitis et Gary s'étaient déclaré leur amour. Eléa n'avait pas le courage de se rendre auprès d'eux et de se prendre l'image de leur bonheur en pleine tête. Leur relation sans nuage la démoralisait au plus haut point. La façon qu'avait Xinitis de roucouler en tortillant son pendentif en poireau quand Gary l'appelait « Mrs Lovegood » lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait coupable de jalouser ainsi ses amis mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était incapable de leur parler de Sirius.

Bien sûr Severus n'était pas aveugle (contrairement à Gary qui ne voyait que Xinitis et vice versa) et il avait remarqué que sa sœur avait changé. Qu'elle était devenue mélancolique et secrète. Il l'avait souvent vue sur son banc de pierre en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre. Mille fois il lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Mille fois elle avait failli tout lui dire. Mille fois elle s'était tue.

-Mais non Severus, il ne se passe absolument rien. Je vais bien. Fais-moi confiance voyons.

Il n'était pas dupe mais il se disait que si sa sœur avait vraiment un problème, elle viendrait lui en parler. Ils avaient toujours fait face ensemble. Malgré leurs disputes récurrentes, il pouvait sentir presque physiquement le lien puissant qui les unissait et il l'aimait toujours autant. Quant à Eléa, cela la réconfortait de savoir qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui si les choses tournaient vraiment mal. Elle aimait venir se blottir dans ses bras comme quand elle était petite. Severus ne refusait jamais un câlin avec elle.

Eléa avait bien failli se trahir. Deux fois, sa langue avait fourché et elle l'avait appelé Sirius. Cela l'avait rendu furieux mais il ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement.

Plus elle mentait à Severus, plus elle jalousait Gary et Xinitis et plus elle se sentait coupable. En apparence rien n'avait changé mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions qui restaient sans réponse. Pour se soulager elle faisait travailler son imagination, elle s'inventait un monde où Girolla n'existait pas. Dans ce monde là, Sirius n'aimait qu'elle et ils avaient l'air aussi stupides que Gary et Xinitis. Mais c'était le bonheur.

Parfois, quand l'aube pointait et qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle maudissait Sirius, elle laissait la colère l'envahir et souhaitait ne jamais avoir accepté son invitation le premier soir.

_« Mais si parfois je te hais c'est juste pour mieux t'aimer__(5) »_

Ces instants de colère ne duraient jamais longtemps. Il suffisait qu'elle passe quelques minutes avec Sirius pour se dire que finalement, ça valait vraiment la peine de souffrir un peu. Elle profitait de la chance qu'elle avait de vivre des moments magiques auprès de lui. Logée au creux de ses bras, elle se sentait à sa place. Ils avaient toujours les mêmes longues conversations qu'au début de leur histoire, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes pour communiquer. Malgré les frustrations et les incompréhensions.

Sirius était on ne peut plus adorable. Une nuit de novembre, sur leur banc, il lui tendit un petit paquet. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit un bracelet en or blanc, avec un lion et un aigle entrelacés.

-Sirius tu es complètement fou… souffla-t-elle, ahurie mais ses joues pâles avaient rosi de plaisir. C'est en quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur du fait que tu es belle, Eléa Luna Rogue.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, rigola-t-elle

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Tu as la même majesté que les aigles de ce banc. Tu dégages une aura qui me serre le cœur. J'aime ton innocence, ton naturel, tes grands yeux, tes petites mains, la douceur de ta peau… Je ne me sens jamais aussi bien que quand je suis avec toi.

Eléa le regarda d'abord comme s'il était devenu fou. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle ? S'il disait la vérité comment pouvait-il passer autant de nuits auprès de sa blonde manipulatrice ? Mais dans les yeux de Sirius elle ne lu qu'une immense sincérité et quelques chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Alors elle murmura un merci et l'enlaça pour s'oublier dans ses bras.

Ainsi, Sirius réussissait à la rendre un peu plus amoureuse chaque jour tout en la faisant souffrir. Elle se demandait parfois s'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle le soupçonnait d'être encore plus perdu qu'elle. Elle compatissait.

Eléa se rendait peu à peu compte qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de Sirius. Plus ses sentiments à son égard grandissaient, plus elle avait peur de le perdre. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui demanda jamais de choisir entre Girolla et elle.

_« J'ai pas assez de courage pour te demander d'être sage_

_Je me contente de n'être qu'un nom de plus au milieu d'une page__(5) »_

Eléa complexait énormément face à Girolla. Malgré tous les compliments que pouvait lui faire Sirius, elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas faire le poids par rapport à elle. Ni ses jambes, ni son visage, ni sa poitrine ne pouvaient faire concurrence à la Serpentard. De plus, Girolla possédait un magnétisme qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Eléa n'avait que de la discrétion, elle était loin de l'expansivité de sa rivale. Elle sentait également que son innocence jouait contre elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire à Sirius pour le garder près d'elle. Eléa était donc certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre la forte personnalité de Girolla, contre ses gestes calculés au millimètre et ses paroles soigneusement pesées. Son instinct lui hurlait que si elle demandait à Sirius de faire un choix, il irait vers la Serpentard.

Parfois, Eléa se disait qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle redoutait : une bécasse sur le tableau de chasse de Sirius. A côté des nombreuses autres qui n'avaient pas pu le retenir. Pas plus importante qu'une autre. Cela était loin de lui suffire mais elle n'osait pas réclamer plus. Qu'elle était loin la Eléa du premier jour qui avait fixé ses conditions à Sirius…

Impuissante, elle regardait Sirius se livrer un combat à lui-même. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait sincèrement de se détacher de la Serpentard. Sirius voulait respecter les engagements qu'il avait pris auprès d'elle, elle en était certaine. Mais elle s'inquiétait de l'irrationalité du Gryffondor. En effet, elle lui avait dit quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël que s'il préférait être avec Girolla, il fallait qu'il le lui dise, elle pouvait le comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas être avec elle, lui répondit-il. Je sais qu'elle profite du pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi pour me manipuler. Elle n'a rien de sincère, ce n'est pas une fille bien.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de la voir dans ce cas ?

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux. Même si ma tête dit non, tout le reste est attiré comme un aimant.

Cette irrationalité totale faisait très peur à Eléa. Si Sirius continuait sur cette voie-là, il était capable de la quitter alors qu'il tenait à elle. Il suffirait que Girolla le lui demande. Pour l'instant, la Serpentard n'était pas au courant de la relation entre Eléa et Sirius. Mais si jamais cela arrivait… Eléa savait que cette pimbêche n'hésiterait pas à exiger de Sirius qu'il la quitte. Et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de refuser. Alors la Serdaigle avait commencé à avoir peur, une peur qui ne la quittait plus.

_« J'ai tout le temps peur que tu me quittes_

_Pourtant j'aimerais que tu le fasses vite_

_Mais abréger les souffrances ça fait pas partie de ton mythe__(5) »_

Eléa se demandait comment elle s'en relèverait si Sirius la quittait. Comment pourrait-elle à nouveau s'investir et faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Existait-il ailleurs dans le monde quelqu'un qui éveillerait en elle les mêmes délicieuses sensations ? Si Sirius la quittait, elle plongeait dans l'incertitude et c'était surtout cela qui lui faisait peur.

Pourtant, au retour des vacances de Noël, elle avait senti que c'était inévitable. Elle voyait Sirius arborer un air de plus en plus coupable. Il devenait mal à l'aise en sa présence. La magie qui régnait d'ordinaire quand ils étaient ensemble commençait à s'étioler. Il avait finalement reconnu qu'il avait passé les vacances en compagnie de Girolla. Et s'il n'en avait rien dit, elle avait deviné que les vacances avaient été très bonnes. Elle était partie en claquant la porte. Pour elle, cette révélation signifiait que la fin approchait entre eux. Elle se prit même à souhaiter qu'elle arrive rapidement. Plus vite Sirius achèverait de lui briser le cœur, plus vite elle pourrait se réfugier auprès de Severus pour qu'il l'aide à le réparer. Mais deux longues semaines s'écoulèrent encore et Sirius oscillait toujours. Eléa ne dormait plus. Et puis finalement, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil en plein cours de potions. Le professeur Slughorn ne s'était pas fâché, mais il avait tenu à lui parler à la fin du cours.

-Je m'inquiète pour vous Eléa.

-Il ne faut pas professeur, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

-Il n'y a pas que cela. Vous étiez l'une de mes élèves les plus brillantes et ces derniers temps vous avez des sautes de concentration, vous faites des erreurs. Votre travail en pâtit.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, bredouilla Eléa, tête basse. Je vous promets que ça va s'arranger.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, mais vous devriez commencer à prendre soin de vous.

Eléa hocha la tête. Slughorn avait raison, il était temps qu'elle pense un peu à elle si elle ne voulait pas tomber malade. Le maître des potions lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et lui fit un clin d'œil d'encouragement avant qu'elle ne parte. Le temps de traverser le couloir, elle avait pris sa décision. Si Sirius ne se décidait pas à abréger ses souffrances, elle allait le faire elle même. Elle le trouva en train de l'attendre sur le banc de pierre. Quand il la vit, il tendit la main vers elle et lui fit un sourire à faire fondre une gargouille. Eléa du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

-Non Sirius. C'est terminé, je ne peux plus continuer.

Elle vit la lueur s'éteindre dans les yeux argentés du Gryffondor. Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est trop dur, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je sais. Je te demande pardon mon ange. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu te faire souffrir. Mais je n'arrive pas à respecter mes promesses. Je regrette…

-Moi aussi je regrette Sirius. Je regrette de n'avoir pas réussi à te rendre amoureux de moi.

Puis elle partit en courant car elle sentait les larmes venir et qu'elle ne voulait pas infliger ce spectacle à Sirius. Elle avait déjà sentit un craquement en lui, comme si la culpabilité l'avait coupé en deux. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter car elle se sentait aussi fautive que lui. Elle avait accepté la situation alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Dès le départ elle aurait du se battre pour lui. A présent c'était trop tard, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Près du lac, elle trouva son frère. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Severus paniqua, il l'avait rarement vue dans un tel état, même quand ils étaient petits.

-Que se passe-t-il Elie chérie ? questionna-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.

-Ne pose pas de questions et console-moi. S'il te plaît Severus…

Severus lui obéit. Il s'assit contre un arbre et posa la tête d'Eléa sur son cœur. Il lui caressa tout doucement les cheveux comme quand ils étaient enfants en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

-Je t'aime ma petite puce.

-Ne me laisse jamais Sev.

-Comment pourrais-je princesse…

Les battements du cœur de Severus, ses paroles et son contact chaud et familier la calmèrent peu à peu. Elle reprenait des forces auprès de son jumeau. Le soir même, Severus refusa une première invitation de Malefoy pour une réunion de Lord Voldemort. Il était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa proximité avec sa sœur pour risquer de tout gâcher. Eléa pensa qu'elle allait pouvoir tourner la page.

Severus caresse toujours le visage de sa sœur. Elle ne dit plus rien et semble plongée dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux.

-Ça a un rapport avec ton comportement de ces derniers mois n'est pas ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander. Ta mélancolie, tes secrets, ton refus de te confier à moi.

-Oui c'était ça. Pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit.

-Et ce jour où tu t'es effondrée en pleurs contre moi, continue-t-il. Dire qu'après ça j'ai cru que tu allais mieux… Je n'ai pas vu que tu te sentais toujours mal.

-J'allais mieux Sev. Vraiment. Ne me regarde pas avec cette culpabilité, ça me fait mal.

Eléa estime que Severus n'est en rien responsable de son suicide presque accompli. C'est uniquement de sa faute à elle si elle a replongé. Si elle s'est de nouveau laissée berner par les belles paroles de Sirius.

Hier, cela faisait presque un mois qu'Eléa avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Sirius. Elle allait plutôt bien, elle avait recommencé à dormir et à travailler. Elle s'était rapprochée de son frère. Sirius respectait son choix et n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Cependant, il n'était pas rare qu'en tournant la tête, elle aperçoive deux yeux argentés qui la fixaient. Ce jour-là, le jeune homme l'avait même regardée une bonne partie de la journée, sans chercher à se cacher. Cette attitude l'avait troublée et le soir, elle ressentit le besoin d'aller méditer sur leur banc fétiche malgré la fine pluie qui tombait. Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'elle y était installée qu'elle reconnût la démarche caractéristique de Sirius. Il venait vers elle. Elle aurait voulu fuir mais elle resta clouée sur place.

-Tu vas attraper une pneumonie sous cette pluie, commença Sirius.

Eléa tourna son regard sombre vers lui. Sirius était toujours le même : son sourire envoûtant, sa posture élégante sans même qu'il y prenne garde… Elle eut un haussement d'épaule qui signifiait « et alors ?»

-Tu es venu pour me parler du temps qu'il fait ou tu as autre chose à me dire Sirius ?

-J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie en te laissant partir.

Eléa ne voulait pas y croire. Le chagrin et la solitude l'avaient durcie. Elle refusait de laisser les mots de Sirius pénétrer son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas espérer et être encore déçue.

_« Mes rêves de petite fille, cousus de fil en aiguille_

_Je les ai jetés aux loups __(6) »_

En un mois, sa pitié devant l'air coupable de Sirius s'était changée en amertume. Elle lui en voulait un peu. Après tout il n'avait pas l'air solitaire, ni malheureux. Il ne semblait pas la regretter tant que ça. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'il reviendrait la chercher. Qu'il se rendrait compte qu'ils se correspondaient, comme s'ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre. Mais à présent elle avait laissé tombé. C'était un peu tard pour avoir des regrets.

-Tu aurais pu y penser avant. Ça durait depuis des mois.

-Je sais, tout est de ma faute. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me manques. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'une demi vie depuis que tu es partie. La vérité c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis malheureux Eléa. Parce que je t'aime et que tu n'es plus là.

La Serdaigle sursauta vivement en entendant ce « je t'aime ». Sirius ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant. Faisait-il ça seulement pour se faire pardonner ou était-il sincère ? Les mots de Sirius lui faisaient mal, ils n'arrivaient pas au bon moment.

_« Tes mots d'amour sont des injures_

_Tes serments sont des parjures__(6) »_

Mais une petite voix s'insinuait en elle. Cette petite voix lui disait que Sirius ne lui avait jamais menti. Et c'était vrai, il avait toujours été sincère avec elle. Peut-être que Sirius l'aimait et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il changerait.

_« Y'a-t-il un cœur sous ton armure ? __(6) »_

-Et Girolla ?

-Elle m'a jeté pour Malefoy il y a environ deux semaines et je m'en fiche totalement. Je me sens… libre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que je me suis dit que je ne te méritais plus. J'aurais du avoir la force de la quitter pour toi au lieu d'attendre comme un abruti qu'elle me jette. Je pensais t'avoir fait assez de mal comme ça. Je me suis dit que de toute façon tu ne me ferais plus jamais confiance.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me mérites et que je veux toujours de toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Rien du tout. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher. Je crois mourir de jalousie dès que je vois quelqu'un t'adresser la parole ou pire, te frôler. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne rêve que de toi… Alors c'est plus fort que moi, j'oublie toutes mes résolutions et je te demande une autre chance Eléa.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Sirius…et le gifla de toutes ses forces ! Le Gryffondor ne broncha pas. Sa tension et ses frustrations évacuées, Eléa resta immobile, à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Elle ne parvenait plus à raisonner. Après tout qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de croire Sirius et d'envoyer valser toutes ses résolutions ?

La pluie collait les longs cheveux de la Serdaigle contre son visage fin. Des gouttelettes perlaient sur ses lèvres et au bord de ses yeux. Dans ce regard il ne pouvait lire aucune agressivité mais plutôt…une invitation. Du désir à moitié contenu. Alors il rassembla son courage et il l'embrassa. Tout près de la bouche. N'ayant pas reçu de nouvelle gifle, il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Eléa et prit cette fois-ci ses lèvres. Il tressaillit de bonheur quand elle répondit au baiser.

_« Au bord de mes lèvres vous avez posé le coin de vos lèvres_

_Et sans hésiter je vous ai suivi, sans détour. Mon amour__(7) »_

Par Merlin, comment avait-elle eu la force de passer tout ce temps loin de lui ? Si elle avait écouté sa raison elle ne l'aurait pas laissé l'embrasser mais ce baiser était la plus douce des imprudences. Les lèvres de Sirius bougeaient lentement contre les siennes, comme pour mieux les savourer. Eléa sentait peu à peu l'ivresse la gagner à mesure que Sirius enfermait ses lèvres dans les siennes, les suçotait, les mordillait. Elle accompagnait ce mouvement avec ardeur tout en caressant du bout des doigts les joues râpeuses du Gryffondor. Sirius lui entrouvrit les lèvres et les deux langues se rencontrèrent. Le baiser s'enfiévra, s'accéléra. Le jeune homme saisit les hanches d'Eléa pour la coller à lui. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui accrut encore l'état de béatitude de Sirius.

La pluie s'était elle aussi accélérée et plaquait contre le corps d'Eléa sa robe noire et vaporeuse. Sirius promenait ses mains sur le tissu humide, dans le dos de sa compagne. Il la sentait frissonner et se cambrer sous les caresses. Le baiser s'approfondit davantage alors que les langues tournaient l'une autour de l'autre et s'exploraient. Eléa glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius pour l'enlacer et poser sa peau contre la sienne. L'une des mains du Gryffondor se maintint dans le dos d'Eléa tandis qu'il posait la deuxième sur son ventre. Il fit lentement remonter cette main vers sa poitrine et emprisonna l'un de ses seins tendus par l'excitation. Eléa rompit le baiser, hors d'haleine, et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour lui offrir son cou. Les baisers de Sirius descendirent le long du cou d'Eléa, jusqu'à son décolleté. Lorsqu'il y parvint, la Serdaigle posa ses mains sur sa tête et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais. Puis, elle redressa le visage de Sirius pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce faisant, elle le poussa doucement vers le banc de pierre et le fit s'asseoir.

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient toujours logées dans les cheveux noirs. Elle les quittèrent finalement et commencèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Celui-ci quitta ses lèvres et s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Le regard de Sirius l'interrogeait. Les mains d'Eléa se figèrent un instant, puis elles reprirent le cours de leur mission, achevant déboutonner la chemise. Comme les yeux argentés la fixaient toujours, elle défit le premier bouton du décolleté de sa robe.

Le message était cette fois clair, elle avait envie de lui et se sentait prête à franchir le pas. Elle voulait perdre un peu de cette innocence qui l'handicapait. Elle avait envie de se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire, qu'elle pouvait être désirable. C'était aussi une manière de tester Sirius, de voir comment il se comporterait une fois qu'elle serait épinglée au tableau de chasse.

_« Délivre-moi de ma ceinture, viens en moi petite ordure_

_Apprends-moi l'art de la luxure __(6) »_

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une partie d'elle aimait toujours Sirius, lui faisait confiance. C'était à lui et à personne d'autre qu'elle avait envie d'offrir son corps. Même si c'était loin d'être raisonnable. Elle n'écoutait plus que son instinct et le désir qui battait si fort dans son bas-ventre. Son envie de lui rompait une à une toute les barrières qui étaient en elle.

-Mon ange est-ce que tu es sûre ? demanda tout de même Sirius.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un regard flamboyant et un magnifique sourire. Il prit l'une des mains de la jeune fille et en embrassa doucement la paume. Il remonta très lentement le long de son bras. Eléa ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les frissons que lui provoquait cette sensation. Quand il lui rendit sa liberté, elle se pencha vers son torse parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Elle y déposa une multitude de baiser mouillés, descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle sentait le ventre de Sirius se contracter de plus en plus sous cette délicieuse torture. Elle l'entendait pousser des grognements sourds. Elle le vit se tendre sur le banc quand elle entreprit de tracer le contour de son nombril avec sa langue. Il gémit un peu plus fort et ses grandes mains glissèrent du dos d'Eléa à ses fesses. Elle sentit une sorte de feu se mettre à brûler en elle.

Elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Sirius se saisit de ses jambes et les étendit sur le banc afin de lui enlever ses bottes. Alors qu'elle se relevait, il enleva ses propres chaussures à la hâte ainsi que ses chaussettes et les laissa tomber négligemment au sol. Puis il se dépêcha de se lever à son tour et de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus sauvagement, avec plus d'avidité. Loin de lui faire peur, cela attisait encore davantage Eléa. Elle se sentait devenir brûlante. Sirius commença à déboutonner les autres boutons de son décolleté. Il rompit le baiser et recula d'un demi pas. Il fit glisser les fines bretelles de la robe le long ses épaules de la Serdaigle et fit descendre l'étoffe trempée jusqu'à ses pieds. Il la contempla. Elle était là, debout devant lui, offerte. Si pure et si belle. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge noir. Quand il l'eut ôté, il prit en main les petits seins ronds d'Eléa. Elle poussa un petit cri. Il commença doucement à les caresser, tantôt en les effleurant tantôt en se faisant plus pressant. Eléa haletait au rythme de ses gestes. Il voulut ensuite les goûter et y déposa ses lèvres afin de les embrasser, les lécher. La Serdaigle en perdait la raison et griffait presque le dos de Sirius.

Il découvrit alors une fine cicatrice en haut du sein gauche d'Eléa. Il se pencha en arrière pour observer son corps plus attentivement. Il en vit une autre, en forme de brûlure, sur son ventre. Puis il la fit pivoter et en trouva plusieurs autres dans son dos. Il sentait son cœur se serrer et la rage monter en lui. Eléa lui avait parlé de son enfance et de son père violent au cours de leurs longues conversations. Mais découvrir ces marques lui faisait prendre conscience plus violemment de ce qu'elle avait pu subir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Elles te gênent ? demanda la Serdaigle, inquiète.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchotât-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

_« Puis vous m'avez glissé des mots insensés, des mots enflammés_

_Je les ai tous bus je les ai tous crus _

_A vous j'étais nue, heureuse, étendue__ (7) »_

Eléa referma ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture de Sirius, qu'elle défit avec lenteur. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de son jean, puis en fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Précautionneusement, il la fit s'allonger dans l'herbe mouillée. Il acheva lui-même d'enlever son jean et s'allongea sur elle. Dressé sur les coudes, il glissa ses jambes musclées entre celles de la jeune femme. Il la regarda longuement. Il ne se rassasiait pas de la vue de ce corps innocent, encore vierge de tout contact. Ce précieux corps qu'elle venait de lui confier, à lui. Il mesurait la chance qu'il avait.

-Je t'aime tellement Eléa…

Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles et ronronna comme un chat. Finalement, elle avait très envie d'y croire. Sirius l'aimait. Elle déplaça ses mains jusqu'au boxer de Sirius et plaça ses mains sous l'étoffe, sur ses fesses. Elle sentait le Gryffondor se durcir sur elle et cela lui faisait perdre pied. N'y tenant plus, elle commença à ôter le boxer, que Sirius termina d'enlever lui-même. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la culotte de satin. Il la fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds de sa compagne et revint se coucher sur elle. Il l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il eut la satisfaction de lire sur son visage un désir immense. Il murmura le sort de protection afin que ce rapport n'ait aucune conséquence néfaste. Sous lui, Eléa commença à écarter les jambes.

Il entra doucement en elle, guettant la moindre réaction, la moindre douleur de sa part. Il la vit grimacer alors qu'il rencontrait une résistance dans sa progression. Il lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un sourire. La résistance dans le bas ventre d'Elea céda et Sirius acheva de s'introduire en elle. Elle sentit la douleur s'estomper petit à petit. Sirius déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se mit à donner de petits coups de reins pour se mouvoir en elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à accompagner les mouvements. Elle sentait des sensations s'éveiller petit à petit. Tout en poursuivant ses va et vient et sans lâcher la main d'Eléa, Sirius la caressait de sa main libre. Il emprisonna son sein gauche, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et embrassa la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Les gémissements répétés de la Serdaigle le stimulaient et il accélérait ses mouvements de bassin.

Le plaisir commença à submerger Eléa. Elle sentit la langue de Sirius lécher les gouttes d'eau au-dessus de son nombril, puis remonter jusqu'entre ses seins. Elle lâcha la main du jeune homme et se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Un baiser lent et voluptueux, qui contrastait avec la rapidité des bassins des deux amants. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper des grognements quand Eléa fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Il accentua encore la cadence tout rompant le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus fort, il la sentait proche de la jouissance. Il approfondit davantage leur fusion. Soudain, elle se mit à trembler, se cambra brusquement. Elle sentit son bas-ventre se contracter comme jamais tandis que des vagues de plaisir y naissaient et se diffusaient dans tout son corps. Elle poussa un long cri qu'elle éteignit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Puis elle retomba contre le torse du Gryffondor. Celui donna encore deux puissants coups de reins avant d'atteindre à son tour la jouissance. Il se déversa en elle en prononçant son nom.

Il serra Eléa dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, ému du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand à elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait atteint la plénitude. La sérénité. Sirius déposait de petits baisers sur sa joue. Il la fit ensuite basculer et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, face à face et étroitement enlacés. En quelques coups de baguette magique, Eléa fit sécher l'herbe et apparaître une épaisse couverture. Ils restèrent en dessous, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sirius avait commencé à lui parler tendrement :

-Comment fais-tu pour être si parfaite, princesse ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. Tu es trop…tout. Je t'aime pour toujours Eléa.

Cette dernière crût que son cœur allait exploser. Sirius Black semblait enfin l'aimer au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

_« Il faut faire gaffe y'a des mots qui tuent_

_Des mots qui écrasent le coeur de bonheur__(7) »_

Ce n'était qu'hier soir et cela lui semble déjà si loin, si flou. Eléa revoit la matinée défiler sous ses yeux. Ils s'étaient réveillés avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Ils s'étaient rhabillés en se jetant des regards heureux puis ils s'étaient enlacés. Ils s'étaient séparés sur un baiser très tendre. Eléa avait couru jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard pour tout avouer à Severus. Il finirait bien par l'accepter quand il verrait son bonheur. Mais dans la salle commune, elle avait entendu Malefoy parler de sa prochaine réunion et elle avait entendu le nom de son frère. Cela avait donné lieu à la dispute que vous connaissez déjà. Elle s'était rendue en cours, encore très énervée.

En début d'après-midi, elle s'était dirigée vers le parc, pensant retrouver Sirius sur le banc de pierre. Effectivement, il se tenait non loin de là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Girolla était là et elle l'enlaçait. Elle l'embrassait. Elle vit Eléa et lui lança un regard cruel. Sirius était de dos et ne la voyait pas. La Serdaigle avait reculé, lentement et en silence. Puis elle avait fait demi-tour et elle avait couru comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle n'avait pas suivi les chemins du parc. Elle avait traversé les buissons, sans prendre garde aux branches qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. L'horreur qui l'avait frappée ne cessait de grandir.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu mentir avec cet aplomb ? Elle repensait aux mots doux qu'il lui glissait encore il y a quelques heures. Des « mon amour ». Des « je n'aime que toi ».

_« Au creux de mon oreille vous avez cru bon, de cibler de cribler mon cœur_

_De mots insensés de mots ficelés, de mots enrobés de douceur_

_Des mots de menteur__(7) »_

Un menteur. Un sinistre menteur. Eléa en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, dans sa tête tournaient sans s'arrêter des « menteur menteur menteur ». Sirius l'avait trahie, Sirius avait joué avec elle. Eléa était tombée de haut. Le Gryffondor l'avait déjà fait souffrir mais elle l'avait toujours cru sincère. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il essayait vraiment de se détacher de cette pouffiasse. Elle venait de comprendre que ce n'était que du vent. Sirius n'était qu'un prédateur, un animal. Il avait menti jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée à espérer ? Si elle avait écouté sa raison ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, jamais elle ne se serait laissée avoir. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour faire taire sa méfiance naturelle. Elle n'aurait jamais du. Elle n'aurait pas du croire ces belles paroles. Ces mots si tendres qui avait fait exploser son cœur de bonheur la blessaient à présent. La transperçaient.

_« Il faut faire gaffe y'a des mots qui tuent_

_Des mots qui saccagent_

_Des mots qui abîment à jamais le cœur __(7) »_

Eléa imagina Sirius dans les bras de Girolla, en train de lui faire toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécues la veille. Elle éprouva une intense envie de vomir. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait aimer à nouveau. Son cœur venait de prendre un coup fatal. Elle ne pouvait plus envisager l'avenir à plus de cinq minutes, penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle était secouée de violents tremblements. Elle voulut hurler, tout fracasser, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était vide.

Eléa avait cherché à quoi elle pouvait bien se raccrocher. Elle avait pensé à Severus. Severus qui lui échappait. Severus qui allait se retrouver plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire et qui la laisserait seule. Comment ferait-elle alors pour survivre ? Elle avait pensé à Gary et Xinitis. Ils étaient toujours ses meilleurs amis. Ils l'aimaient toujours et le lui montraient. Mais leur amour avait brisé quelque chose dans leur trio. Quoi qu'ils fassent, Eléa se sentait à part. Les voir ensemble ne ferait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'impuissance. Elle avait pensé aux cours. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse la retenir, la faire remonter à la surface. C'est alors qu'avait surgi en elle l'idée. Terrible, effrayante, mais attirante. L'idée qui pourrait enfin lui offrir la sérénité.

Elle avait usé d'un sortilège d'invisibilité pour voler un livre sur les poisons dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Elle avait choisi celui qui lui semblait le plus approprié. Il promettait une mort sans souffrance. Or Eléa ne voulait plus jamais souffrir, même pour mourir. Cependant il fallait plusieurs heures pour le préparer, et encore une heure environ pour qu'il fasse effet. Elle vola les ingrédients nécessaires dans le bureau de Slughorn. En échange, elle avait laissé son propre livre de potions dans une des armoires avec ce simple mot destiné à son professeur préféré « Pardonnez-moi. Merci pour tout ». Merci pour avoir essayé de l'aider, merci pour lui avoir fourni les moyens de se donner la mort.

Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée enfermée dans la Salle sur demande, à préparer sa potion. Puis elle l'avait bue d'un trait. Il était 11h pile. Elle était sortie du château et se dirigeait vers son banc pour y finir sa vie tranquillement. Mais quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Severus.

Après leur dispute de la matinée, Severus avait été pris par le remord. Il savait que sa sœur était fragile en ce moment et s'en voulait de la négliger. Il l'avait cherchée tout l'après-midi. Puis il avait passé la soirée sur ce banc froid, persuadé qu'elle finirait bien par y venir. Il l'avait vue arriver, titubante, respirant un peu trop fort pour que ce soit normal. Une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête

-Que t'arrive-t-il Elie chérie ? avait-il questionné d'une voix rendue aigue par l'angoisse.

-Tout est fini Severus. Je prends des vacances éternelles.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? avait-il demandé, de plus en plus affolé.

-J'ai fabriqué du _Mortasum Liberator_. Et j'ai tout bu.

Eléa vit Severus se décomposer littéralement devant elle. Malgré ses entrailles devenues brûlantes, il réfléchissait à toute allure.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je vais te fabriquer un antidote.

-Il faut un mois pour en fabriquer. J'ai vérifié.

-Slughorn en a peut-être en réserve, il faut aller voir.

-Non Sev. J'ai détruit les antidotes, avait-elle avoué avec un petit sourire triste. Tu devrais me laisser.

Mais Severus n'avait plus rien dit, il l'avait entraînée avec lui sur le banc et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Puis il s'était mis à pleurer.

Les douze coups de minuit viennent à présent de sonner. La fin approche, ils le savent tous deux. Elle sent ses organes se contracter et sa vue commence à se troubler. Ses forces la quittent. Elle n'a pas mal, elle n'a même pas peur. Elle ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer la paix qui entre en elle. Severus se raidit en la voyant ainsi. Voir son Eléa presque morte lui déchire l'âme en deux. Il pense à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter ça.

_« Tes paupières délicatement fermées_

_Me font déjà tout regretter_

_Mon ange__(1) »_

Severus sait que dans quelques instants elle ne sera plus là. Pour toujours. Que va-t-il devenir sans elle ? Il n'a qu'elle. Elle était son petit diamant. Si précieuse à côté de ces conneries de magie. Il n'a pas su la préserver. Sans elle, il sera orphelin. Il est perdu. Il est malheureux comme personne ne l'a jamais été. Les larmes inondent son visage. Eléa rouvre les yeux mais elle respire très faiblement.

-Mon ange, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie…

Eléa lui sourit. Il donnerait tous les gallions du monde et même toute son âme pour qu'elle puisse continuer à lui sourire ainsi de longues années. A rire. A vivre.

-Je serai toujours là Severus, murmure-t-elle. Dans ton cœur. Ton petit ange gardien.

-Je t'aime ma Elie chérie…

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il la prend contre lui, la couvre de baisers mouillés, la serre de toutes ses forces. Eléa regarde la lune. Cette fois ça y est. Son cœur rate un battement. Puis il repart. Rate encore un battement. Repart.

-Pardonne-moi Severus, souffle-t-elle

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de ce frère qu'elle aime tant. Le seul homme qui ne l'a jamais trahie. Son coeur s'arrête. Ne repart pas. Eléa s'enfonce doucement. Elle ne bouge plus et Severus sait que c'est terminé. Il la sent retomber peu à peu sur son épaule. La douleur lui vrille les tympans, le rend aveugle, lui remue tout l'intérieur. Il la perd et tout son être hurle, refuse cette évidence.

-Eléa… gémit-il.

Mais Eléa n'entend plus rien. Elle s'en va. Sans cris, sans larmes. C'en est fini de la douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. La dernière chose qu'elle voit avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, c'est Sirius qui s'approche d'eux.

Elle ne saura jamais. Elle ne saura jamais ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce midi-là. Elle ne saura jamais que si elle était arrivée deux minutes plus tard dans le parc, elle aurait vu une toute autre scène. Elle aurait vu Sirius repousser Girolla et la regarder avec mépris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois pauvre gourde ? Il ne suffit pas que tu m'embrasses pour que je me laisse piéger. C'est fini tout ça.

-Ah oui ? avait-elle questionné d'un air très sûre d'elle. Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais eu le courage de te dresser contre tes pauvres petites hormones. Pourquoi torturer ton corps de rêve en ne lui obéissant pas ?

-Parce que je suis amoureux d'Eléa, comme je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne te jettes sur moi. L'amour, le vrai. Un truc que tu ne connais pas, lui avait-il asséné avec un rire froid. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle qui compte. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien d'autre.

Girolla avait éclaté de rire.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de la Miss poussiéreuse de Serdaigle ?! Tu m'étonneras toujours Sirius. Mais j'aime bien les défis.

-Il n'y a pas de défi. Retourne donc exercer tes talents de manipulatrice sur ce sale serpent de Malefoy.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Jamais de la vie. Je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix. A partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus pour moi.

-Tu te lasseras vite d'elle. Cette fille n'a rien pour elle. Elle n'est même pas belle. Elle n'a aucun caractère.

-Elle n'est pas comme toi, ce n'est pas une enveloppe vide. Elle est bien plus belle que toi et sa personnalité est mille fois plus intéressante que la tienne. Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse.

-Oui mais je suis une allumeuse douée, s'était rengorgée la blonde. Tu reviendras. Miss poussière ne pourra pas te supporter bien longtemps. Contrairement à moi.

-Tu me dégoûtes, avait-il murmuré avant de tourner les talons.

-TU LE REGRETTERAS SIRIUS BLACK ! TU RAMPERAS DEVANT MOI ! avait-elle hurlé.

Sirius n'y avait pas fait attention et avait poursuivi son chemin. Il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Girolla. Car cette dernière avait vu l'expression d'horreur d'Eléa pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle savait que la Serdaigle ne le supporterait pas et que d'ici peu, elle récupérerait Sirius Black en morceaux. Elle jubilait.

Sirius reste immobile. Il est venu pour lui dire encore à quel point il l'aime, à quel point elle lui a manqué pendant la journée. Eléa semble dormir. Mais elle est bien trop pâle pour que ce soit normal. Le doute s'insinue en lui au fil des secondes. Il voit Rogue pleurer, sans retenue et sans dignité. Bruyamment. L'atroce évidence s'impose en lui. Eléa est morte. Le monde vacille autour de lui. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Severus relève la tête et le regarde, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Le Gryffondor n'y prête pas attention. Il vient de perdre la femme de sa vie. Il pense à elle et aux erreurs qu'il a commises.

_« Lune, qui là-haut s'allume_

_Vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour __(8) »_

Il l'aime de tout son cœur. Dès qu'il l'avait remarquée, Eléa l'avait touché. Il avait admiré sa force de caractère. Puis il avait découvert sa fragilité, les failles qu'elle cachait derrière son beau visage impassible. Ses doutes et ses souffrances l'avaient remué. Elle n'avait rien des dindes qu'il s'amusait à séduire. La sensibilité de la jeune femme s'accordait à la sienne. Cette sensibilité qu'il laissait rarement paraître. Elle avait aussi beaucoup d'humour et lui répondait au tac o tac. Tout cela l'avait séduit et lui avait donné des raisons de changer son comportement. Mettre fin à ses habitudes de séducteur. Mais pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas osé lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Pire, il restait enchaîné à Girolla. Parce qu'il avait peur, il le comprenait à présent. Il avait peur de s'attacher à Eléa et que leur histoire se termine. Peur d'avoir mal. Alors il se raccrochait à Girolla. Il savait qu'elle se servait de lui mais malgré tous ses coups bas, elle avait presque toujours été à ses côtés. Il la connaissait. Alors qu'avec Eléa c'était l'inconnu.

Sirius avait compris la bêtise de son comportement lorsque Eléa l'avait quitté. Il avait réussi à mettre de côté ses peurs et à se donner à elle. Totalement. Enfin. Mais maintenant elle ne sera plus jamais là. Il ne pourra plus jamais la serrer dans ses bras, sentir le contact enivrant de ses lèvres, fusionner avec elle. Elle ne glissera plus sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle ne lui parlera plus. Il est seul, horriblement seul. Le sang qui bat dans ses tempes à toute allure semble sur le point de faire exploser sa tête. L'éclat de la lune et des étoiles lui fait mal aux yeux. Comment le ciel peut-il rester aussi insensible alors que pour Sirius, le monde vient de s'arrêter ?

_« Entends le cri d'un homme qui a mal, pour qui un million d'étoiles_

_Ne valent pas les yeux de celle qu'il aime_

_D'un amour mortel_

_Lune__(8) »_

Pendant que le Gryffondor est plongé dans ses pensées, un cheminement se fait dans la tête de Severus. Il se demande ce que Black est venu faire dans ce coin du parc. Il a vu sa douleur quand ses yeux se sont posés sur Eléa. Il recoupe les informations et le puzzle se met en place. Il se rappelle les lapsus d'Eléa qui l'appelait parfois Sirius. Il comprend la signification du bracelet qu'elle porte depuis quelques mois. Le doute se change en certitude dans son esprit. C'est pour lui que sa sœur est morte. Pour BLACK. Severus se remplit de haine.

-BLACK !!!!, hurle-t-il comme un dément, des larmes de rage jaillissant de ses yeux.

Il n'a pas sa baguette magique sur lui mais en un quart de seconde, il se jette sur le Gryffondor et lui donne des coups, à mains nues. Sirius a sa baguette en main mais il ne bouge pas. La réalité de la mort d'Eléa l'anéantit et le paralyse. Il pense mériter les coups du Serpentard. Pour avoir négligé celle qui comptait tant pour lui. Severus le frappe au visage, lui fendant la lèvre. Il martèle ses joues avec ses poings. Il le griffe, le mord. Il se relève et lui donne des coups de pied dans le ventre. Sirius se recroqueville sur lui-même mais ne réagit toujours pas. Rogue lui donne encore des coups de pieds au visage et dans les jambes. Puis il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

Il regarde le corps sans vie de sa sœur. L'impuissance et la tristesse le submergent de nouveau. Quand il se retourne vers Black, il voit que celui-ci regarde également Eléa. Il lit alors dans les yeux de son ennemi une horreur similaire à la sienne. Autant de regrets et de tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il se reconnaît en Sirius Black. Cela lui est insupportable mais ça le calme. Il se dirige vers le banc et prend dans ses bras le corps de sa sœur. Elle est légère comme une plume. Sans un regard pour Black, il l'emporte vers le château.

_« Lune, qui là-haut s'allume_

_Vois comme un homme peut souffrir d'amour __(8) »_

Severus et Sirius ne parleront plus jamais d'Eléa ensemble. Elle ne surgira jamais au détour d'une dispute. C'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Sirius est toujours allongé près du banc de pierres. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. La dernière personne au monde qu'il ait envie de voir s'avance vers lui. Girolla.

-Dégage d'ici, demande-t-il faiblement en se relevant.

-Certainement pas Sirius. Tu as besoin de moi.

-Non. C'est d'Eléa dont j'aurais besoin. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Girolla éclate d'un rire froid et cruel.

-Ta précieuse petite Eléa ! Ouvre les yeux Sirius, elle a préféré se foutre en l'air plutôt que de passer sa vie avec toi… Tu étais bien trop méchant pour elle. Moi je t'aime comme tu es. Prédateur et menteur.

-TAIS-TOI ! Tout allait bien entre elle et moi. C'était le bonheur espèce d'idiote. J'avais changé pour elle et elle le savait.

-Hum…, grimace la Serpentard en faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être en a-t-elle douté quand elle nous a vu nous embrasser hier midi…

-**QUOI** ?

-Elle est venue ta petite miss poussière. Tu ne l'as même pas vue. Mais elle si. Tu la dégoûtais Sirius, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Sirius en reste muet de surprise et de douleur. Il en veut au destin d'avoir fait arriver Eléa deux minutes trop tôt. Mais il en veut surtout à cette abominable Girolla de ne pas le lui avoir dit tant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Tu vois que tu es méchant Sirius… Tu l'as tuée. Si jamais ça te devient trop insupportable et que tu as besoin de réconfort, viens me trouver.

-FERME-LA ! JE TE HAIS ! rugit-il en la secouant de toutes ses forces.

Il a tellement de haine pour elle qu'il hésite à lui lancer un doloris, puis finalement il préfère tourner les talons et rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Il va tout raconter à James et Remus. Ils le déchargeront d'une partie du poids qui pèse sur ses épaules en l'écoutant. Ils essaieront de le consoler sans le culpabiliser. Car c'est de sa faute si elle est morte, il le sait à présent.

Tous les élèves seront touchés quand ils apprendront la mort d'Eléa. Beaucoup cesseront d'y penser au bout de quelques jours. Mais certains auront bon chercher à se consoler en se disant qu'Eléa est heureuse là où elle se trouve, la douleur ne s'effacera pas. Ils porteront une part de culpabilité qui les hantera.

Slughorn sentira son cœur se serrer en découvrant le livre de potions d'Eléa. Une jeune fille sensible et fragile qui le touchait. Une élève très brillante qu'il avait souvent négligée, trop occupé à mettre Lily Evans en valeur.

Gary et Xinitis s'en voudront. Tout à leur bonheur, ils n'ont pas vu que leur meilleure amie ne le partageait plus. S'ils avaient été moins fusionnels, s'ils avaient fait plus attention… Si seulement. Ils parleront d'elle longtemps, faisant vivre son souvenir. Et quand leur fille aînée naîtra, les Lovegood lui donneront le deuxième prénom de leur amie, en forme d'hommage. En espérant que leur petite Luna aurait toutes les qualités d'Eléa. Mais surtout qu'elle souffrirait moins que leur meilleure amie.

Sirius ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il avait perdu à jamais son insouciance. Il était devenu grave et torturé. Jamais il n'aimera une autre qu'elle. Il resserrera les liens avec ses trois amis. C'est uniquement leur amitié qui le raccrochera à la vie. Il s'abrutira dans le travail scolaire et la lutte contre les forces du mal pour trouver un peu de repos. La naissance de Harry lui donnera une nouvelle raison de remonter la pente. Un nouvel être fragile à protéger. Quand il se retrouvera enfermé à Azkaban quelques années plus tard, c'est l'image du corps mort d'Eléa qui tournera dans son esprit à chaque fois que les détraqueurs l'approcheront. Et quand il traversera le voile au département des mystères, il murmurera pour lui-même « j'arrive mon Eléa ».

Severus se refermera totalement sur lui-même. Toutes les nuits sans exception, il se réveillera en pleurs en pensant à elle. Elle était la seule capable de le tirer vers la lumière, de lui faire refouler ses penchants les plus sombres. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissé seul, il n'avait plus que ça : la magie noire. Le lendemain de la mort de sa sœur, il recherchera toute la journée dans les livres un sort ou une potion capable de la ramener, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sans succès. Le soir même, il pointera sa baguette magique vers le banc de pierre et le réduira en poussière. Puis, il rejoindra Lucius Malefoy pour assister à une réunion. Il plongera, il s'enfoncera. Il endurcira son cœur pour faire taire sa souffrance. Il recevra la Marque des Ténèbres, apposée par Lord Voldemort lui-même. La tête de mort caractéristique des Mangemorts apparaîtra sur son bras droit, à l'endroit même où, bien des années plus tôt, il s'était entaillé le bras pour que sa sœur cesse de pleurer.

FIN

_(1) chanson « Mon ange » de Matthieu Mendès_

_(2) chanson "L'amour et l'air" de Miossec_

_(3) chanson "Mistral Gagnant" de Renaud_

_(4) chanson "Ma vie en l'air" de Jeanne Cherhal_

_(5) chanson "Mes idées noires" d'Emma Daumas_

_(6) chanson "La monture" de Notre Dame de Paris_

_(7) chanson "Menteur" de Cali_

_(8) chanson « Lune » de Notre-Dame de Paris_

Voilà, cette fic est terminée, mais je mettrai également en ligne une fin alternative, plus douce pour Eléa mais pas forcément meilleure. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de me donner votre avis.


	2. Fin alternative

**Chapitre 7 - Changement de destinée(s) (fin alternative)**

Les douze coups de minuit viennent à présent de sonner. La fin approche, ils le savent tous deux. Elle sent ses organes se contracter et sa vue commence à se troubler. Ses forces la quittent. Elle n'a pas mal, elle n'a même pas peur. Elle ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer la paix qui entre en elle. Severus se raidit en la voyant ainsi. Voir son Eléa presque morte lui déchire l'âme en deux. Il pense à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter ça.

_« Tes paupières délicatement fermées_

_Me font déjà tout regretter_

_Mon ange__(1) »_

Severus sait que dans quelques instants elle ne sera plus là. Pour toujours. Que va-t-il devenir sans elle ? Il n'a qu'elle. Elle était son petit diamant. Si précieuse à côté de ces conneries de magie. Il n'a pas su la préserver. Sans elle, il sera orphelin. Il est perdu. Il est malheureux comme personne ne l'a jamais été. Les larmes inondent son visage. Eléa rouvre les yeux mais elle respire très faiblement.

-Mon ange, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie…

Eléa lui sourit. Il donnerait tous les gallions du monde et même toute son âme pour qu'elle puisse continuer à lui sourire ainsi de longues années. A rire. A vivre.

-Je serai toujours là Severus, murmure-t-elle. Dans ton cœur. Ton petit ange gardien.

-Je t'aime ma Elie chérie…

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il la prend contre lui, la couvre de baisers mouillés, la serre de toutes ses forces. Eléa regarde la lune. Cette fois ça y est. Son cœur rate un battement. Puis il repart. Rate encore un battement. Repart.

-Pardonne-moi Severus, souffle-t-elle

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de ce frère qu'elle aime tant. Le seul homme qui ne l'a jamais trahie. Son coeur s'arrête. Ne repart pas. Eléa s'enfonce doucement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un éclair se forme dans le ciel. Une boule de plumes fonce vers eux. Severus reconnaît Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans son bureau. Le bel oiseau se pose sur son épaule. Il approche sa tête du visage d'Eléa, caresse les paupières closes avec son plumage. Il se penche vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, verse quelques larmes. Severus sent le cœur d'Eléa repartir. Le phénix est arrivé juste à temps. C'est sûrement Dumbledore qui l'a envoyé. Le Serpentard se demande comment leur directeur a deviné ce qu'il se passait. Mais ses interrogations durent peu car sa sœur ouvre les yeux.

-Sev…Je suis morte ?

-Non princesse, le phénix t'as sauvée.

Le jeune homme pleure toujours, mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur qui glissent le long de ses joues. C'est une chance inespérée pour eux, pour elle. Il va pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, la soutenir. Il va pouvoir tenir son rôle de frère, lui redonner le goût de la vie. Mais Eléa se débat entre ses bras.

-Non je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai plus la force, je veux du repos…

Severus l'écarte de lui pour la regarder et voit des larmes de détresse rouler sur les joues de sa sœur. Elle se sent perdue. Elle croyait atteindre enfin la paix et la voilà de nouveau obligée d'affronter ses tristesses, ses blessures, sa solitude. Mais elle n'est peut-être pas aussi seule qu'elle l'aurait cru. Son frère la regarde et elle peut lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. En levant les yeux, elle voit que Sirius est là également. Elle se sent bouillir de colère. Ce sale menteur…

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce midi-là. Elle ne sait pas que si elle était arrivée deux minutes plus tard dans le parc, elle aurait vu une toute autre scène. Elle aurait vu Sirius repousser Girolla et la regarder avec mépris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois pauvre gourde ? Il ne suffit pas que tu m'embrasses pour que je me laisse piéger. C'est fini tout ça.

-Ah oui ? avait-elle questionné d'un air très sûre d'elle. Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais eu le courage de te dresser contre tes pauvres petites hormones. Pourquoi torturer ton corps de rêve en ne lui obéissant pas ?

-Parce que je suis amoureux d'Eléa, comme je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne te jettes sur moi. L'amour, le vrai. Un truc que tu ne connais pas, lui avait-il asséné avec un rire froid. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'elle qui compte. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien d'autre.

Girolla avait éclaté de rire.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de la Miss poussiéreuse de Serdaigle ?! Tu m'étonneras toujours Sirius. Mais j'aime bien les défis.

-Il n'y a pas de défi. Retourne donc exercer tes talents de manipulatrice sur ce sale serpent de Malefoy.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Jamais de la vie. Je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix. A partir de maintenant tu n'existes plus pour moi.

-Tu te lasseras vite d'elle. Cette fille n'a rien pour elle. Elle n'est même pas belle. Elle n'a aucun caractère.

-Elle n'est pas comme toi, ce n'est pas une enveloppe vide. Elle est bien plus belle que toi et sa personnalité est mille fois plus intéressante que la tienne. Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse.

-Oui mais je suis une allumeuse douée, s'était rengorgée la blonde. Tu reviendras. Miss poussière ne pourra pas te supporter bien longtemps. Contrairement à moi.

-Tu me dégoûtes, avait-il murmuré avant de tourner les talons.

-TU LE REGRETTERAS SIRIUS BLACK ! TU RAMPERAS DEVANT MOI ! avait-elle hurlé.

Sirius n'y avait pas fait attention et avait poursuivi son chemin. Il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Girolla. Car cette dernière avait vu l'expression d'horreur d'Eléa pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle savait que la Serdaigle ne le supporterait pas et que d'ici peu, elle récupérerait Sirius Black en morceaux. Elle jubilait.

Mais Sirius est toujours en un seul morceau, et il observe le frère et la sœur. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il est venu pour dire encore à Eléa à quel point il l'aime, à quel point elle lui a manqué pendant la journée.

Severus sent que sa sœur s'est raidie et il tourne la tête pour en voir la cause. Que fait Black ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Le Serpentard scrute le petit visage crispé de sa sœur. Eléa sent la haine déferler dans ses veines. Comment Sirius ose-t-il se montrer devant elle ? Au fur et à mesure que le Gryffondor s'approche elle peut voir ses yeux remplis d'amour. Quel comédien… Et soudain tout explose en elle. Si la mort ne veut pas venir la soulager, elle utilisera un autre moyen. Elle desserre doucement l'étreinte de son frère et fonce vers Sirius. Elle lui assène une gifle retentissante. Puis une deuxième. Elle ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Sirius la regarde et ne semble pas comprendre. Combien de temps va-t-il encore faire semblant ? De plus, Eléa se dit que s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il se défendrait. Eléa le gifle, encore et encore. Son silence l'énerve, elle veut qu'il réagisse, qu'il avoue, qu'il demande pardon.

Sur son banc, Severus a reçu un électrochoc. Celui qui a fait du mal à sa sœur, qui l'a brisée au point qu'elle veuille mourir, c'est Black ! Le Serpentard réfléchit, le puzzle se met en place dans sa tête. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas s'en douter avant ? Il se rappelle les lapsus d'Eléa qui l'appelait parfois Sirius. Il comprend la signification du bracelet qu'elle porte depuis quelques mois. Il se lève pour frapper à son tour cette ordure. Il aurait du lui régler son compte dès le premier jour qu'il avait passé à Poudlard.

-Ne t'en mêle pas Sev, le stoppe Eléa.

Elle ferme le poing et lève le bras comme pour en marteler Sirius. Mais son bras retombe et les deux jeunes hommes souffrent en voyant Eléa secouée de sanglots. Elle se sent si faible… La potion qu'elle a bue est toujours présente dans son corps, même si le phénix en a éteint les propriétés mortelles. Tout tourne dans sa tête et elle ne sait plus bien où elle en est. Elle n'est plus si sûre que ça que Sirius joue avec elle.

Elle voit alors Fumseck voleter vers elle et remarque qu'il a un morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte. Elle tend une main encore tremblante pour défaire le bout de papier et le lire.

_Je vous attends dans mon bureau Miss Rogue. Le mot de passe est « tartelette ». Dumbledore._

Eléa décide d'obéir même si ça risque d'être pénible. Dumbledore va exiger des explications. Mais elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive elle trouvera du réconfort chez son directeur. Elle se détourne de Sirius sans un mot. Elle montre le parchemin à son jumeau.

-Sev ne t'en prend pas à Sirius.

-Il t'a fait du mal, je vais le massacrer.

-C'est à moi d'en décider. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux encore humides dans les siens.

Le Serpentard hoche la tête, à contrecoeur. Il ne veut absolument pas contrarier sa sœur, et en cet instant, il serait capable de vouer un culte à Potter si elle le lui demandait. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour Eléa dépasse tout ce qu'il est possible d'imaginer. Il la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, dépose quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou pour lui donner du courage et l'assurer de son soutien. Quand elle s'éloigne, il part également de son côté. Sirius reste seul, s'assoit sur le banc et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprend pas, mais il sent qu'une chose grave s'est produite. L'hostilité et la détresse d'Eléa l'ont terrassé.

Eléa est dans l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle a prononcé le mot de passe mais hésite à s'avancer. Le directeur l'encourage du regard.

-Asseyez-vous, lui demande-t-il doucement. Et buvez ceci, ajoute-t-il en lui désignant un bol remplit d'un liquide fumant. Cela réchauffera quelque peu votre corps et votre cœur.

La jeune fille est glacée. Elle pose ses mains sur le bol brûlant et boit une longue gorgée. Elle lance un regard reconnaissant au vieux sorcier. Mais son bien-être ne dure que quelques secondes. Elle pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé le phénix ? Comment avez-vous su ?

-Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-Vous n'auriez pas du…

-Croyez-vous que j'aurai pu vivre avec ma conscience en laissant mourir une élève ? interroge-t-il d'un ton ou perçait malgré lui des reproches.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…murmure-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer. Je n'en peux plus. Pour moi la mort ce n'était pas mauvais.

Elle voit de la douleur dans les yeux de son directeur quand elle prononce ces paroles. Mais il ne l'interrompt pas, il sent qu'Eléa a besoin d'exprimer ses blessures.

-Je me sens si seule… Severus est sous l'influence de Malefoy et je sens que je vais le perdre, je n'existe presque plus pour mes deux meilleurs amis et…

Sa voix se brise. Que ces paroles sont difficiles à prononcer, comme elle aurait voulu que tout soit différent…

-…et celui à qui j'ai offert mon cœur se moque de moi. Il n'y a rien dans ma vie qui vaille le coup…

-Je sais tout ça. Mais vous avez tort Eléa. Votre frère vous aime et il a besoin de vous. C'est vous qui le retenez, qui l'empêchez de sombrer dans les forces du mal. Tant que vous serez à ses côtés il vous suivra. Et vos amis auraient été fous de chagrin si vous aviez réussi votre suicide. Vous leur auriez mis une terrible culpabilité sur les épaules.

-Mais Sirius…

-A-t-il dit qu'il vous aimait ?

-Oui mais…

-Il ne ment pas.

-Mais je l'ai vu ! s'exclame Eléa, sanglotant de plus belle. Avec cette Girolla….

-Vous avez **cru **les voir miss. C'est totalement différent. Etes-vous sûre d'avoir bien vu ou n'avez-vous suivi que votre instinct, votre peur de le perdre ? Avez-vous demandé des explications ?

Les mots de son directeur résonnent étrangement dans la tête de la Serdaigle. En quelques phrases Dumbledore a réussi l'impossible : lui rendre un infime espoir. Tout à coup elle se sent terriblement idiote. Elle a agi sous le coup de la douleur, elle a fait abstraction de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Sirius, de leurs promesses. Elle ne lui a pas fait confiance. Et quand bien même Sirius se fichait d'elle, elle n'aurait pas du abandonner Severus. La culpabilité submerge Eléa. Elle oublie tout sens des conventions pour faire le tour du bureau et se jeter dans les bras de son directeur.

-Pardon pardon…

-Tout va s'arranger maintenant, vous n'êtes plus toute seule, souffle-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs d'une main apaisante.

Dumbledore sent qu'elle est repassée de l'autre côté de la barrière, qu'elle va de nouveau s'accrocher à la vie. Il espère seulement qu'elle fera mieux que survivre.

En regagnant son dortoir, Eléa voit que Severus l'attend. Il est anxieux, elle le sent. Il a peur qu'elle recommence, qu'elle essaye encore de mettre fin à sa vie. Mais Dumbledore a réussi à lui redonner un peu d'énergie pour se battre, essayer de trouver une raison de vivre. Elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps comme ça mais qui sait, peut-être que quelques jours suffiront pour que sa vie devienne meilleure. Peut-être que la chance va tourner. Ou peut-être pas. Mais pour l'instant elle a à nouveau envie d'essayer. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur son frère. Elle lui adresse, un petit sourire, elle ne peut pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Mais cela suffit pour que Severus se détende un peu. Eléa se blottit contre lui, l'enserre de ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Son frère lui répond avec la même force, la même détresse. Il a eu si peur. Elle le fait entrer dans le dortoir et ils partagent le même lit, comme quand elle était petite. Ils sont couchés sur le côté et se font face. Eléa caresse le visage de son jumeau.

-Pardon Sev…Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. J'ai été égoïste.

-Non, objecta Severus en lui embrassant le bout des doigts. Tu souffres, je peux le comprendre. Mais n'oublie pas que les épreuves, on les a toujours traversées tous les deux.

S'ensuivent des moments de silence. Le frère et la sœur n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leur complicité va bien au-delà. Ils sentent le lien qui les relie et savent qu'ils ne se lâcheront plus. Mais le Serpentard ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraude.

-Que t'a fait Black ? Ne me réponds que si tu en as envie, ajoute-t-il en voyant qu'elle se remet à trembler.

Il se rapproche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Il veut lui montrer que même si tous les hommes de la terre la font souffrir, il sera toujours là, lui, pour la consoler.

-Il m'a séduite, se lance-t-elle. Il m'a rendue totalement amoureuse. Il était tellement différent de l'image qu'il donne, tellement sensible et adorable. Il a pris soin de moi, je me suis sentie aimée, mise en valeur, presque exceptionnelle. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma place, ou l'être qui me correspondait. Mais il y a cette Serpentard, cette Girolla… Elle a une emprise totale sur lui et il ne peut pas lui résister. Alors je l'ai quitté. Mais la nuit dernière…

Eléa a du mal à continuer. Severus caresse son dos de ses longues mains, ce qu'il entend lui brise le cœur et le rend furieux. Comment Black peut-il préférer cette petite gamine égoïste trop gâtée de Girolla à sa sœur ?

-…la nuit dernière, reprend-elle, Sirius est venu me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je l'ai cru. J'étais si heureuse Severus… On a passé une nuit…magnifique. Mais ce matin, après notre dispute je l'ai vu embrasser Girolla. Je me suis sentie trahie et horriblement seule… Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

-L'enfoiré…, fut le seul mot que pu prononcer Severus.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus si sûre. Je voudrais m'expliquer avec lui. Je peux compter sur ton soutien ?

-Bien sûr Elie chérie. Pour toujours.

La Serdaigle ne sait toujours pas si elle sera un jour heureuse mais elle sait que Dumbledore a raison sur un point : elle n'est pas seule. Elle niche sa tête contre le cou de Severus, respire son odeur familière et s'endort presque paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Eléa insiste pour aller en cours. Quitte à poursuivre le cours de sa vie, autant commencer tout se suite. Son premier cours de la matinée est celui de potion. Slughorn la prend à part au début du cours. Il lui rend son manuel et brûle symboliquement le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé.

-En tant que professeur je ne devrais pas vous dire ça Eléa, mais je vous aime beaucoup. N'oubliez pas que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde ici.

Le second cours est celui de botanique, et il a lieu en commun avec les Gryffondor. Sirius ne peut détacher son regard d'Eléa. Il est soulagé de voir qu'elle est là, inquiet de la voir détourner le regard quand leurs yeux se croisent. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Eléa aussi hésite. Elle n'est plus aussi sûre que ça de vouloir une explication. Elle a peur de se laisser de nouveau entraîner par le désir et l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Sirius et de se trouver encore dans les incertitudes, les soupçons, les frustrations. Elle a peur qu'il soit bel et bien un menteur. Alors, à la fin du cours au lieu de l'attendre comme elle l'avait prévu, elle part en courant. Le plus loin possible, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle cherche le calme dans le paysage. Les grandes montagnes apaisantes et le lac lisse sont des choses immuables, auxquelles on peut se raccrocher.

Au bord du lac elle aperçoit Sirius avec son habituelle petit bande. Il a la tête basse et semble silencieux. Sirius rumine ses idées noires. Il a peur. Il aime Eléa de tout son cœur. Dès qu'il l'avait remarquée, Eléa l'avait touché. Il avait admiré sa force de caractère. Puis il avait découvert sa fragilité, les failles qu'elle cache derrière son beau visage impassible. Ses doutes et ses souffrances l'avaient remué. Elle n'a rien des dindes qu'il s'amusait à séduire. La sensibilité de la jeune femme s'accorde à la sienne. Cette sensibilité qu'il laisse rarement paraître. Elle a aussi beaucoup d'humour et lui répond au tac o tac.

Tout cela l'avait séduit et lui avait donné des raisons de changer son comportement. Mettre fin à ses habitudes de séducteur. Mais pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas osé lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Pire, il restait enchaîné à Girolla. Parce qu'il avait peur, il le comprenait à présent. Il avait peur de s'attacher à Eléa et que leur histoire se termine. Peur d'avoir mal. Alors il se raccrochait à Girolla. Il savait qu'elle se servait de lui mais malgré tous ses coups bas, elle avait presque toujours été à ses côtés. Il la connaissait. Alors qu'avec Eléa c'était l'inconnu. Sirius avait compris la bêtise de son comportement lorsque Eléa l'avait quitté. Il avait réussi à mettre de côté ses peurs et à se donner à elle. Totalement. Enfin. Et pourtant elle semble souffrir et se méfier. Pire, il y avait depuis ce matin une rumeur prétendant qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. Mais que peut-il faire de plus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il doit savoir sinon il va en crever.

Il intercepte Eléa à la fin de son dernier cours, alors qu'elle se rend comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque. La jeune femme le voit apparaître brusquement devant elle au détour d'un couloir, et il l'entraîne dans une salle de classe vide avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se débattre.

-Parle-moi Eléa. Je deviens fou. Il y a des rumeurs…

-Elles sont vraies, lui annonce-t-elle sans ménagement.

Sirius semble recevoir un doloris en pleine poitrine. Il lui lance un regard douloureux. Elle est effarée quand elle voit ses larmes couler. Il semble incapable de prononcer une parole. Ses yeux argentés sont remplis de « pourquoi ».

-Je n'avais plus la force de continuer Sirius. Je t'ai vu embrasser Girolla dans le parc. Après la nuit qu'on avait passée… Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne le peux toujours pas, ajouta-t-elle.

-Mais je l'ai repoussée, objecte Sirius. Je te le jure. Tu m'as libéré d'elle Eléa, je n'aime que toi.

Sirius tend la main pour lui caresser la joue. La Serdaigle ferme les yeux à ce contact, frotte sa tête contre la grande main du jeune homme. Puis elle rouvre les yeux et le fixe intensément, sans repousser sa main.

-Comment je peux en être sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne te moques pas de moi depuis le début ?

-Fais-moi de la légilimancie, fais-moi boire du véritaserum. Je ferai le serment inviolable, je jetterai Girolla par-dessus les remparts du château. N'importe quoi pour que tu me croies.

La main de la jeune femme va à la rencontre de celle de Sirius, toujours posée sur sa joue. Les doigts se lient. Eléa a envie d'y croire mais cette fois elle se retient. Elle est totalement bloquée, incapable de le croire sur parole. Alors elle serre sa baguette dans son autre main et la pointe vers le Gryffondor.

-_Légilimens !_

Elle entre dans l'esprit de Sirius et les images affluent. Elle le voit en pleine beuverie avec James et Peter, enfant dans son grand manoir, elle revit leur premier baiser, le voit faire l'amour avec Girolla. Des larmes commencent à brouiller sa vue. Elle le voit en retenue avec Rusard, se disputer avec son frère Regulus… Enfin elle voit le parc. Elle voit Sirius repousser Girolla, elle voit la blonde hurler. Elle voit Sirius clamer qu'il l'aime. Elle abaisse sa baguette. Elle ne dit rien et garde la tête baissée. Elle se sent vaguement honteuse d'avoir ainsi pénétré ses pensées. Si elle n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance comment leur histoire pourrait-elle marcher ? Hébétée, elle sent Sirius l'attirer par les poignets et la serrer contre lui. Elle le sent déposer de petits baisers sur sa peau, comme pour la rassurer. Elle se laisse aller sur son épaule.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer mon ange. On va se construire une vraie histoire, sincère, fidèle. Je t'apprendrais à avoir confiance en moi. Je te jure que tu ne souffriras plus jamais à cause de moi.

Ces paroles rompent les dernières digues en Eléa. Sirius l'aime et veut se donner entièrement à elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils peuvent prendre un nouveau départ. Elle lève la tête et leurs lèvres se rejoignent, dans le baiser le plus doux qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. A présent tout irait bien.

En effet, tout ira bien pour Eléa et Sirius. Le jeune homme trouvera les mots et les actes pour lui prouver son amour, ses faux-pas ne seront que des fantômes du passé. Eléa aura droit à sa part de bonheur. Finis les doutes, la solitude, les questionnements. Sirius sera avec elle et elle sera avec lui, ce sera aussi simple que cela. Ils ne se quitteront plus. Après leur septième année ils s'installeront ensemble. Ils se marieront quelques années plusieurs tard et Eléa donnera naissance à une petite fille.

Mais il y aura mieux que cela. Eléa parviendra à partager son bonheur avec ceux qu'elle aime. Elle se rapprochera de nouveau de Gary et Xinitis, qui seront ravis pour elle. La petite Luna Lovegood et Romane Black deviendront des camarades de jeu inséparables. Severus acceptera également la relation entre Sirius et sa sœur. Il le fera à contrecoeur, seulement parce qu'elle le lui demandera. Puis il se rendra compte qu'elle est heureuse avec Sirius et que c'est le plus important. Il comprendra aussi que même si sa sœur est amoureuse, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être proche de lui. Les deux hommes n'auront jamais des relations amicales mais ils ne passeront pas les repas de famille à s'insulter ou se provoquer en duel.

Severus prendra un peu confiance en lui et deviendra un auror renommé. Il n'acceptera jamais les invitations de Lucius Malefoy aux réunions de Voldemort. Il ne deviendra pas un Mangemort. Ainsi, il n'entendra pas la prophétie sur celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'aura pas connaissance de cette prophétie. Elle ne se réalisera donc pas. Dumbledore, qui sait que les prophéties ne sont pas forcément dites pour être réalisées, prendra le parti (et le risque) de ne rien révéler. Le jeune Harry Potter grandira aux côtés de ses deux parents, qui lui donneront un frère et une sœur. Il vivra dans le danger certes, mais entouré d'amour.

Seulement, personne ne s'avérera capable de vaincre Voldemort. Comme tant d'autres, Sirius et Eléa se battront contre lui et les Mangemorts. Ils mourront ensemble, au combat, alors que leur fille Romane aura seize ans. Ils finiront liés pour l'éternité, retombant l'un sur l'autre, leur doigts ayant le temps de se lier avant que ce ne soit la fin. Cela fera cinq ans que Voldemort aura étendu son emprise sur le monde, répandant le chaos et la terreur.

Dumbledore sera rongé par la culpabilité, sachant qu'il est trop tard pour divulguer la prophétie. Il s'en voudra jusqu'à ce que Sibylle Trelawney lui livre une nouvelle prophétie, au lendemain de la mort de Sirius et Eléa. Une nouvelle prophétie qui désignera Romane Black pour libérer le monde de l'emprise de Voldemort. Emplie du désir de venger ses parents qu'elle aimait tant, elle ne flanchera pas, ira jusqu'au bout de sa tâche. Elle pourra bien sûr compter sur Dumbledore, mais son soutien le plus précieux, elle le trouvera en la personne de son parrain, Severus. Tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur, il le reportera sur sa nièce. Il accomplira son dernier acte d'amour pour Eléa en se sacrifiant, permettant à Romane de porter le coup fatal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en ira l'esprit léger, sachant que leur sang à sa sœur et lui continuera de couler encore de longues années dans les veines d'une remarquable jeune femme. Sachant aussi qu'il ne la laisse pas seule et qu'elle pourra compter sur son petit ami, Harry Potter. Il recevra l'avada kedavra destiné à Romane par le mage noir sur le bras, à l'endroit précis ou bien des années plus tôt, il s'était entaillé le bras pour Eléa.

FIN

Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment fini ! Cette fin alternative, c'est l'idée qu'il y a une contrepartie aux chances que nous donne la vie. Ici, la contrepartie du bonheur d'Eléa et Sirius, c'est des milliers de vies humaines prises par Voldemort, et la mort des trois personnages principaux. Alors quelle fin préférez-vous ? J'ai personnellement une préférence pour la première, mais vous êtes libres !

Merci encore de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
